1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor such as for a hybrid vehicle.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of a high energy density has been developed. The high power rechargeable battery may be configured as a large-capacity rechargeable battery by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series so as to be useable for devices requiring a large amount of power, for example, for driving a motor such as for an electric vehicle.
Further, one large-capacity rechargeable battery may be configured as a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, wherein the rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape or a square shape.